Data Squad reawakens
by AspiringWriterGirl
Summary: "There's no telling when the digital gates may open again it could be tomorrow, ten years or even a millennia." but when Relena Norstein meets Relemon, it leads the starting up of Data Squad once more and the other demons are ready to strike after the loss of Belphemon to the Data Squad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: Here's a new story I've been thinking of doing for a while, so here goes, reviews and comments please

**Chapter 01**

Relena Norstein made her way to the cat which took her to school each day. She watched the trees zoom past, the dainty houses with washing hanging on the lines and the birds fluttering through the morning sky. When the car pulled up along the entrance of the school she paused and took a deep breath.

"New school. New year. New start." Relena whispered to herself as her foot hit the curb.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Snapped a girl whose hair was tied into two long bunchies.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I'm new here. I'm Relena, Relena Norstein." Relena replied.

"Oh really, Thomas' sister right?" The girl asked to which Relena answered with a nod. "Cool. My brother and your brother saved the you know what's all those years ago."

"Oh my-. You must be Kirsty." Relena smiled.

"It's Kristy." The girl snapped. Then she laughed. "Come one." She grabbed Relena's hand. "I'll show you the way." The two girls ran across the school yard and into the building. It turned out that the two girls were in the same form group. When Kristy slid the door open Relena was exposed to a four by four grid of single desks Kristy ran from Relena's side and hugged a boy who was sitting on the desk in the back corner.

"Keenan! For once you're here early!" Kristy exclaimed kissing the boy's lips. "I'll forgive you for not waiting on me. Allow me to introduce Relena to you, she's Thomas' sister. Remember?"

"Of course I remember Thomas Kristy. Like I can't forget the little girly crush you had on him." Keenan joked putting his arm around Kristy's shoulder pulling her close. She went bright tomato red.

"Take no notice Relena. Here, this desk will be yours." Kristy pointed at the desk to the right of her own which was in front of Keenan's. Relena placed her handbag under the desk and perched on the chair, the other class was cooing over their new classmate. After a lesson of english, art, music and food technology Relena had successfully made her way through her first day of the twelfth grade. As Relena waited for her ride home she watched as Kristy and Keenan left the school and walked home together.

"I should probably offer them a lift home but they probably want to be together." She murmured to herself. Relena opened her handbag to pick out her phone when someone walked straight into her. "Ow!" She squealed hitting the pavement.

"Gee, I'm sorry, hey, you must be the new girl, Relena! I'm Ryan by the way, I sit on the other side of you in registration." Relena smiled a little at Ryan, he had dark blue eyes matched with a darker brown thatch of thick hair the colour of mud. Ryan extended his hand out to her and pulled her up off the kerb.

"Miss Relena. Are you ready to go home now dear?" The driver called. "Hello there young sir, are you also here to receive a lift home young sir?"

"Oh no, I'm just going to skateboard back home sir. Don't worry about me. Well, goodbye Relena, enjoy the rest of your day." Ryan dropped his skateboard on the floor, waved Relena goodbye and skated off down the hill home. Once Relena got home she completed her english assignment and when she went to put her folder back in her handbag for school she noticed that under all her books and belongings was a quite large yellow egg with white flicks on it.

"What the?" She mumbled to herself.

"Relena, is that you?" Relena's father Franz asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll be in my room if you need me." Relena called running up the marble staircase to her bedroom. She tossed her school bag onto the bed and sat down beside it. "So what is this thing?" She took the egg in her arms. "Wake up now." She whispered, shaking it a little. Then, the egg came to life and vibrated a little. Crack! Relena dropped the egg on the floor, she dived to see it. "Oh my."

"Hey there! I've been waiting on you. My name is Relemon. I'm your Digimon partner and this is your digivice." A yellow digivice perched on the floor beside Relemon.

"So you mean that I am like my brother Tommy who had a partner named Gaomon?"

"Yes Relena, I've been waiting for you to get better."

"And now I am."

"Oh of course you are. That's why I'm here remember. Now you must find the others who have Digimon."

"Tommy's coming round for dinner, surely I can just asked him to help."

"But he has already saved the digital world once, and without Gaomon, he won't be much help."

"I'm sure that he'll be able to tell me what to do Relemon." Relena picked Relemon up and hugged her baby partner Digimon close to her chest but when she looked back at Relemon she was now a bigger creature. "What the? Who are you now?"

"I'm Viximon. I'm Relemon's in training form."

"So it's like when Gaomon digivolved into Gaogamon right?"

"Sort of, more Wanyamon to Gaomon." Viximon beamed at Relena.

"Relena, dinner is ready." Relena's father called up the stairs. "Not to mention Thomas is here too." Relena's face lit up as she ran down the stairs.

"Tommy!" She leapt at her brother, throwing her arms around his neck feeling hic chin resting on her shoulder.

"Well hello Relena. It's good to see you up and about too."

"Come on, dinner's ready." Relena eagerly pulled her brother to the dining table.

"You're up to something aren't you?"

"No… I've just got something really special to show you. Really special."

"Well it'll have to wait until after dinner."

"Of course Tommy, that's what I was waiting for." And Relena wasn't kidding, almost as soon as the dishes were cleared away, Relena galloped back up the stairs.

"Viximon, where are you?" Relena cooed lifting up her bag, emptying the contents. "Hello?"

"Relena, what are you doing?" Thomas asked standing in the doorway.

"Looking for something, I mean someone." She felt under the bed and pulled out Viximon. "Look Tommy, it's my Digimon partner." She smiled yet all Thomas could do was stay frozen to the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: Here's the next chapter, reviews and comments please

**Chapter 02**

"Relena, what have you done?" Thomas gawped at Viximon.

"Tommy I didn't do anything wrong. I found this egg thing. I don't even know how it got here. Why are you so worried?"

"I'm worried that there is a reason that they are here and I feel that it is a difficult challenge ahead. But I think that this weekend it might be a good idea to see Commander Sampson."

"Commander Sampson, who is he?"

"Someone who will hopefully help to sort this and will know exactly what to do."

"If you're sure." Relena replied. "They won't take her away from me will they?" Relena squeezed Viximon.

"On the rare occasion I will make a promise. I promise that they won't take Viximon from you." Thomas kissed the top of his half-sister's head. "I'll see you at the weekend and it might be a good idea to keep Viximon out of sight. Especially from father or he'll know exactly what's going on."

That weekend Thomas took Relena to the old DATS headquarters. There, waiting for them was more than just the one that Relena thought there would be. There was Spencer, Sarah and Kristy Damon. Miki, Megumi and Yoshi were there. Mr Yushima. And the Criers. Even now, Ruka was now just as big as Keenan was when he came back to the human world.

"Relena Norstein. Thomas tells me that you have a little something that might affect the people right here in this room." The man Relena assumed to be Commander Sampson said.

"Does he know?" Relena asked looking up at her brother who nodded. "Meet Viximon." Viximon shook at little as she felt all eyes turn to fixate on her.

"And that brings me onto another incident which has caught my eye concerning my adopted son Ryan."

"Ryan? Ryan Sampson, he's the skateboarder at my school." Relena cried.

"Yes, that sounds like him. He himself has also come into the possession of an in training Digimon named Babydmon. And now I begin to worry."

"Because Ruka has also gotten one of the Digimon Commander, she is obsessed with it and wants to take it everywhere with her. It's not good for her to be exposed to the digital world like Keenan was all those years." Keenan's father interrupted.

"The matter at hand seems to be growing considerably. Ruka, Relena and Ryan have all received Digimon partners which leads me to believe that the digital gates are opening once again."

"Is this you way of considering restarting the Digimon Data Squad Commander?" Yoshi asked, a slight glint in her eyes that she might actually see Lalamon again. It had been so many years but she had remained hopeful that they would one day meet again.

"If you are all willing to join us then you are welcome to be a part of DATS."

"I'm in."

"Me too. Once my research is finished." Thomas said.

"You can count us in." Miki and Megumi chimed together.

"I want to help too." Kennan added but rather than protesting his parents nodded.

"If Keenan's in, then so am I!" Squealed Kristy.

"I will lend whatever time I have to offer to DATS." Spencer contributed. "But I am still making up for some lost time." He pulled Sarah closer and kissed the top of her head.

"What about Relena Norstein? Are you ready to accept Commander Sampson's preposition?" Thomas asked. Relena nodded.

"I will. For everyone here."

"Relena." Piped up Viximon.

"What about me Mummy?" Ruka asked impatiently tugging at her mother's dress.

"I'm sorry Ruka, but you are just too young. Maybe when you're a little older."

"But what about Keenan?" The little girl demanded.

"Well he is a lot older than you Ruka." The argument between mother and daughter until Relena took Viximon to Ruka's side.

"Now don't go getting all upset there little Ruka."

"I'm not little now, I'm a big girl now." Protested Ruka.

"Of course you are, now this here is Viximon. What's your Digimon called?"

"My Digimon was called Xiaomon and he's like a real life puppy." Relena and Ruka continued their conversation until Sampson cut them off.

"Start up the old DATS systems." He demanded, clearly he had made the decision to start DATS again. Although he didn't want to show it as much, he wanted to see Kudamon. Spencer, the Criers, Miki, Megumi, Yoshi and Thomas set to work and sat down at a control panel, starting up a the initiation sequence for the Data Squad system. The doors opened and Ryan strode in with his skateboard tucked under his arm and a small green dragon perched on his right shoulder.

"Hey Dad, how's it all. Going? I hear that the Data Squad has been started up again." Ryan said to his adoptive father.

"Yes Ryan, DATS is being reopened now as we speak."

"Cool." Ryan started to fiddle with his digivice when Babydmon began to glow and grow. Much, much bigger. "Uh oh."

"HI there, I'm Dracomon Ryan. Now I'm a rookie level Digimon now, oh how exciting." Now, before everyone's very eyes was a pale green dragon with an orange tuft of what resembled hair and a white belly. Ryan fell to the floor at the immense weight that was now perched on his shoulders.

"Awesome, Dracomon."

But everyone else was a little more confused and cautious at the digivolution that had occurred before their very eyes. Relena got the same idea and fiddled with her yellow digivice when she managed to initiate the exact same digivolution sequence as Ryan has just done.

"Ooh…" Ruka murmured clutching Keenan's jumper.

"It's okay Ruka, Viximon's just growing up big and strong. This is a stage called digivolution." Her older brother smiled. "See it's nothing to worry about."

"So who is he now?"

"I am Renamon." Yes, standing before Relena was a yellow fox like Digimon bending down onto one knee. "Miss Norstein." Relena reached down for Renamon's "hand" pulling her back up to her feet.

"You've no need to be like that. You're my friend Renamon and I am not some kind of master to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: Here's the next chapter, reviews and comments please

Foxchick1 – Hi, I'm glad you liked it, it was something I thought of doing after watching the Digimon Data Squad series and as requested I set about writing this children and finished it just now!

**Chapter 03**

Relena did her best to keep Renamon out of sight, she hadn't quite realised that her partner Digimon was able to just vanish momentarily if Franz or their maid came in. She was preparing to go to school and Renamon was set on going with her.

"Miss Norstein, as your Digimon partner I am bound to be at your side in case a Digimon breaks the digital barrier."

"Oh Renamon, after what happened all those years ago it would be extremely worrying if you just turned up out of the blue. People might begin to think that the Digimon are attacking and you are an evil Digimon."

"But Miss Norstein."

"But Miss Renamon… Please, Relena is fine." Relena picked up her handbag and shut the door behind her. Keenan and Kristy were waiting for Relena at the school gate.

"Hello Relena." Kristy smiled.

"Keenan. Kristy." Relena replied. In the distance they could hear the wheels of a skateboard.

"Watch out, stand back, Ryan's on his way." Keenan said pulling Kristy back close putting his hands around her waist. Relena walked into school to the art workshop for her first lesson after registration. She couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. Outside in the courtyard she saw leaves fall from the large chestnut tree. It was not normal, it was the height of summer so leaves falling was definitely not natural. Something was causing it.

"Why do I have a feeling that Renamon is in that tree?" Relena asked herself.

"What did you say Relena? Come on, share it with the class." The teacher demanded.

"Well I was just thinking that it could be a good idea if the blinds were shut so we can get to grips with shadows of an object." Relena bluffed but it seemed to work, the teacher set up a desk light on a bowl of fruit in the centre of the classroom. "Oh sit, I really need to go to the toilet. Can I leave the classroom?"

"Make it quick Relena." Relena ran to the courtyard. Fortunately nearly all the classrooms had their blinds down.

"Renamon, don't you think it's a little rude to spy on people?" Relena folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. But there was no answer. "I know that you're up there Renamon, it's no use hiding. Don't make me come up there." A monkey wearing a cheetah printed toga like outfit with a bone to style his green hair burst from the tree. Relena squealed a little and ran quicker in the other direction.

"Monmon, Monmon!" It squealed calling out to her. She stopped and caught the Monmon in her arms.

"You're coming with me!" Relena demanded hauling the struggling Monmon into the school and skipping to her locker where the monkey Digimon got crammed in tightly.

"Monmon?"

"Yes Monmon, you are staying in here until I finish school and you'll be coming with me to the DATS h-q so you stay quiet in here. Here, have a banana. It is meant to be a part of my lunch but here." Monmon recoiled from the banana but lit up at the sight of the neatly made sushi bites. "Oh no, well. I guess you could have one or two. But you have to be good. Okay?" Relena picked up one of the sushi bites. "Uh uh. Agreed?" Relena waited for some kind of nod from Monmon.

"Monmon, Monmon!" Relena shut the locker and continued her day with double music and at lunch she was able to leave. Instead of going home like she normally did, she ordered the driver to take her to the old DATS headquarters with Monmon hidden under the coat positioned precariously over her lap as she fed him her sushi bites. "Monmon!" It squealed.

"What was that Miss Relena?" The driver asked.

"Just clearing my throat a little. Nothing to worry about." She sighed leaning back in her seat as Ryan skated past her with Dracomon in an oversized hoodie scuttling beside him into the headquarters. "Thanks for the drive. I'll call for you when I need you again." Relena leapt out the car was the coat now acting as a sack for Monmon.

"MONMON!" It shouted. Relena burst into the main control room.

"Where is the egg Relena?" Commander Sampson asked. Relena's grip slipped on the coat and Monmon darted about the main control room causing havoc with his system.

"Commander?" Miki squealed.

"What do we do?" Megumi added watching Monmon's every move.

"Oh, Ryan! Get in here." Commander Sampson yelled, the doors opened and Ryan rode in on his skateboard with Dracomon running alongside him.

"Go Dracomon!" Ryan yelled. A fireball followed the order which missed Monmon fractionally.

"Monmon! Grr! Banana slip!" A banana skin was pelted through the air back at Dracomon who was knocked onto his backside. Dracomon shook his head.

"Try again Dracomon." Ryan nudged Dracomon to his feet. "Go on."

"Baby breath!" This time the fire ball hit Monmon. A yellow with brown spots digi egg feel towards the floor.

"No!" Relena yelped.

Ryan slid down the slope towards the falling digi egg catching it in his arms.

"Phew, well done Ryan."

"Put the digi egg in the digital dive port." Commander Sampson commanded which Ryan obliged placing the digi egg in the trusty old digital dive port. "Time to test out the digital dive. Yoshino, initiate the digital dive."

"Initiating the digital dive Commander." Yoshino replied starting up the dive.

"Put it there Dracomon." Ryan held out his hand to the dragon Digimon.

"Yeah. Dracomon do good." Exclaimed Dracomon slapping Ryan's hand/

"Digital dive was a success Commander." Megumi smiled.

"Where has it gone?" Relena asked.

"Just back to the digital world Relena, don't worry."

"Now Ryan, I thought I told you about the digitising of Dracomon now he is a rookie level Digimon. Before someone notices him." Sampson glared at Ryan who was close to protesting.

"Yes Commander. Dracomon. I'm so sorry, I have to break that comment. Dracomon digitise." Dracomon disappeared into Ryan's digivice looking rather sad.

"And the same goes to you Relena with regards to Renamon."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer = I don't own Digimon (!)

A/N: Here's the next chapter, reviews and comments please

**Chapter 04**

After school Relena took her digivice containing a digitised Renamon to the training room of DATS. It was a huge room with two white boxes marked on the ground at either end of the room.

"Renamon digitise!" She called out. Renamon appeared.

"Miss Relena, is it time to train?" Renamon asked.

"Correct Renamon my friend." Relena let out a sigh as Renamon, her own Digimon partner, kept on calling her Miss Relena.

"Dracomon!" Ryan squeaked as Dracomon came out of the digivice without Ryan's word. "Don't do that."

"Oh, but it's so stuffy in there." Complained Dracomon.

"No Dracomon, you heard what my father said. You have to stay in the digivice until are told to come out." Relena laughed a little at Ryan and his slightly disobedient yet cheerful Digimon partner.

"This is going to be a piece of cake Renamon." Relena smiled. "They don't stand a chance."

"Which strategy Miss Relena?"

"Mix it up Renamon, let's jazz it up, you decide."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Relena pointed at Ryan. "Anyway. Execute strategy beta gamma gamma." Renamon leapt up in the air and somersaulted in the air.

"Quick Dracomon, that's a power paw attack!" Ryan shouted at Dracomon who scuttled to safety. Relena smiled.

"Now Renamon." She yelled.

"Diamond storm." Renamon shouted coming out of the somersault. Dracomon danced about trying to avoid the diamonds showering the ground. With each diamond that hit the ground dust scattered into the air as Renamon as she landed agilely on the ground.

"Hey! She's cheating." Dracomon coughed as the sandy hall settled. Renamon was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh come on Relena, we agreed, no vanishing tricks from Renamon." Ryan gritted his teeth and shook his fists a little.

"But Ryan she hasn't disappeared." Relena smirked at him a little, Ryan had fallen for her trap! More sand began to rise which Ryan tried to see through but he just couldn't.

"Fox switch deception." Renamon called out. There were now two Dracomon standing before Ryan and Relena.

"What? When was Renamon able to do that?" Ryan yelled out across the hall.

"For ages, but I've been waiting to surprise you with that one." Relena replied opening her mouth to say the next command.

"Go Dracomon!"

"Baby breath." Ryan's Dracomon shot out a fire ball at Renamon/Dracomon double. Renamon danced about, the dire singeing her as she switched back into Renamon. Relena slapped her face as Renamon leapt away to safety.

"Action stations, action stations. Digimon breaching the barriers."

"Come on you two!" Keenan called out from the viewing deck.

"Relena!" Ryan called out dashing out the open door.

"Thanks, come on Renamon."

"Yes Miss Relena." Renamon ran alongside her human partner to the main control room.

"Relena, you've got a job to do." Commander Sampson snapped.

"Sorry Commander, I must be taking the long route to get here from the training room."

"Be that as it may, try keep up the pace. You've got a Digimon to tame. Named Calmaramon. She's heading straight for the DATS headquarters.

"Oh err, right."

"Get a move on, Ryan and Keenan are outside waiting on you. Come on Relena, get a move on."

Relena moved out of the room at a rapid pace with Renamon by her side. Keenan and Ryan looked up to see a scary looking Calmaramon preparing to strike Dracomon who was now perched on the rocks, ready to run or defend himself from any attack that Calmaramon threw his way.

"Ryan, watch out!" Relena called out as Calmaramon shrieked an attack. "No!"


End file.
